Hunky Dory
by losttimelady
Summary: My name is Annie Cartwright; I was in a car crash and woke up. Now I don’t know what’s real as everything’s the same but a little bit different. Dis is my 2nd 'life on mars for someone else fic'. I hope I do Annie justice. rating to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Hunky Dory

This fanfiction is set several months after the conclusion to _Life on Mars_. Annie and Sam are firmly a couple and have moved into a flat together. I'm not going to give anything else away; you'll just have to read on.

(Oh, and for those who have read my previous fanfiction _The Gene Genie_, I am trying to do something different (-ish) I swear, so if you can give some advice on how to set it apart from _The Gene Genie_ if you've read it, it would be greatly appreciated. Ta.)  
(A further note is that this is in no way a continuation of _The Gene Genie_, just to clarify.)

I do not own _Life on Mars_ or the charecters involved, this work is of a non-profit nature.

_My name is Annie Cartwright; I was in a car crash and woke up. Now I don't know what's real as everything's the same but a little bit different._

Chapter 1

Sam and Annie stood together in their new flat watching the sun set over the houses through the window. All around them where half-unpacked boxes and newspaper that had been wrapped around the things that the couple had managed to unpack. Sam shuffled next to Annie, newspaper rustling under his feet and took her hand.  
"Do you remember when we first met?" Sam asked, closing his eyes as if to visualise it once more.  
"'Course Sam." Annie said with a half-smile.  
"I think I need another one of those punches, just to check this is all real." He said and took Annie's free hand in his but Annie let go and instead pressed her palm to his chest before guiding Sam's hand to the place on hers, above her heart. Sam smiled, it had almost become a ritual between them.  
"Feels real enough." Annie said and Sam nodded before leaning in to kiss her gently.  
That night they lay together in bed, almost shoulder to shoulder. Sam gave a gentle sigh and rolled towards the centre.  
"You still awake?" He asked softly and a soft hum was the reply before Annie shifted to face him.  
"Annie, I've been thinking, what if we where to…" he trailed off.  
"To what Sam?" Annie asked looking deep into his eyes as if she would find the answer there.  
"To get married, Annie." Sam said closing his eyes, feeling foolish for picking the worst time to ask.  
"Are you asking?" Annie replied with a slight smile.  
"Well, sort of, only I haven't a ring and it's hardly very, well."  
"As we again when you have." Annie whispered and opening his eyes, Sam smiled broadly and moving his hands up to his neck he took off his St Christopher and with difficulty fastened it around Annie's neck,  
"Until then." Sam said before looking at Annie. Annie gave Sam a swift peck on the cheek before she rolled over and fell sound asleep.

"You did what?" Gene demanded as he and his DI drove at speed towards the scene of a reported robbery.

"What's so bad about it?" Sam asked, although he could easily guess Gene's answer.

"Bad?! I don't want one of my detectives t'be laid off 'cos they're preggers." Gene spluttered.

"Goodness Gov', we won't get married tomorrow!" Sam exclaimed and Gene gave a sigh.

"She's a good detective Sam, but don't tell 'er I said that." Gene said and Sam gave a nod, "I don't need posh knickers getting any ideas about promotions and the like."

"Sure Gov'." Sam said with an edge of sarcasm before swearing as Gene took a hard right a speed.

"Cartwright to Alpha Male." Annie said into her police radio as she drove one handed in pursuit of the blaggers.

"Annie! Where are you?" it was Sam.

""In pursuit of the suspects, heading, err, north on Satchmore Road. Suspects in a black Austin, Chester plates."

"We'll head 'em off, don't loose them." Sam said.

"Ok."

Annie swore, trust her to be the closest officer in the vicinity to have no back up with her. Door to door enquiries never required a partner in this part of the city at least. She had been so sure that she was done for the day, not any more and she knew it. Shifting gears hard she followed the Austin onto a road that lead into the estate.

The road became narrower as more and more of the road seemed to be taken up by parked cars. The Austin seemed unsure of its surroundings and weaved a little as it was looking for a turning. Annie could see a small alleyway ahead and she guessed they'd attempt to go down it. The Austin turned sharply and clipped the front of the car on a parked van as they turned. The Austin spun across the road, out of control, in front of Annie's car and Annie stood on the breaks. As the impact came she closed her eyes and prayed.

_That's all for now, don't worry, chapter 2 will be longer. Please leave a comment, criticisms as well as compliments are greatly appreciated equally._


	2. Chapter 2

_Firstly, for those who have been waiting patiently for chapter 2 of this fanfic I'm sorry I've been so long. For those who have only just found this fic, I hope your enjoying it so far._

_So, We can all guess what's kind of going to happen now but, I'm going to mix it up a little…_

Chapter 2

Sam.

The word formed in Annie's head as a light at the end of a tunnel. She reached out and clung to it as if it where the only light in the whole world. She could hear her name being called over and over and over, Annie, Annie, Annie,

"Annie, are you there?!"

When Annie came to she found herself slumped in a heap in the corner between wall and pavement. Picking herself up she noted that no one around her had noticed her on the ground and as she stood up, as a sort of absent minded reflex, she smoothed her skirt with her hands as she looked around for the source of the voice.

"WPC Cartwright, so you read me?!" Annie found a police radio on the ground nearby and picking it up she spoke.

"Phyllis?" Annie said with a wavering voice.

"Who else! Annie get back here, you don't sound in a good way."

"Phyllis? 8-7-0?!" Annie said but received no reply.

Sighing, Annie began to walk back to A Division. As she did so her mind cleared. Where was her car? Wait, car crash, the blaggers,

"Sam!" Annie said out loud, her voice a squeak.

"8-7-0, Phyllis, are you there?" Annie said into the radio and this time she got a reply.

"Yeah love, what?"

"has the Gov' and DI Tyler got back yet?"

"Gov', Tyler?" Phyllis replied, "Ain't no one called Tyler love, did you bash your head?"

"No, I… wait… what?" Annie spluttered.

"And since when where you on 'Gov' terms with DCI Hunt."

"I…" Annie couldn't finish as she caught her reflection in a shop front window.

"Phyllis, why am I in uniform?"

"'Cos it's your shift, get back here, I want a look at that head of yours." Annie could only stare back at the twin in the window, dressed like her former self.

"The Gov'll go ballistic having a plonk noising round." DC Chris Skelton tired to reason with Annie as she almost beat her way into CID.

"Where's Sam? Where is he?" Annie asked Chris after dodging one of Chris' failed grabs at her sleeve.

"Who's Sam, Cartwright?" Chris asked earnestly, trying to be calm about it, but Annie couldn't bare it and so stormed off barging past a gawking Ray as she did so.

"Time of the month." Ray mouthed to Chris and they both nodded.

Annie sat in the locker room, numb. Phyllis had told her to go home but she just couldn't bring herself to even stand up. She looked down at her hands, and although shaking there wasn't a cut or bruise on them. She rolled up her sleeves and examined her arms looking for injuries, she touched around her middle, looking for sore spots with her fingers. Nothing. Yet she'd been in a car accident, she'd seen her car hit the other, she heard it, felt it! Standing up she took off her hat and policewoman's jacket and put them in her locker. Next to where she hung her jacket she found her coat and felt it's soft suede sleeve between her fingers. She took off her tie and undid the top button of her shirt in an attempt at looking more casual. In a mirror she saw a glint of metal next to the skin of her neck. Touching her neck she found a chain and followed it down until she drew out a round pendant that lay level with her heart on her chest. Sam's St Christopher.

Holding it in the fist of her hand she wanted to cry. She could feel the metal, its coldness, the pattern of it press into her palm, she was somewhere, she just didn't know where.

"Annie, Annie can you hear me?" the voice came from a police radio that sat nearby, probably left by an absentminded officer. The sound, though, was crisper than usual, better signal. Annie snatched up the radio and spoke, "Sam! Thank goodness-"

"Annie, I know you can hear me, you've got fight Annie." Sam's voice cut across Annie's. "I know it seems so real but I promise you Annie, you've got to fight." Sam sounded urgent, almost frantic, and in the background the beep-beep-beep-beep of a heart monitor whispered over the radio as well, ticking in time with her own beating heart.

Annie put down the radio and shrugged on her coat as she left the locker room, feeling like she was sleepwalking in a dream, one year ago before Sam Tyler had ever arrived.

_

* * *

_

Yes, ok, once again it was a bit short (it's terribly deceptive when you type handwritten things up, you think you've done loads and you haven't really).

_So, will Annie find a clue to why she's here, or, will she simply not even been able to get out of the building? Find out in chapter 3._

_I'd like to thank my last reviewers for there comments, especially _flyingfish1992_, thank you for you idea suggestion, sorry I haven't used it. (I guess that means you can!)._


	3. Chapter 3

_Terribly sorry you've had to wait a while, unfortunately writers block hit me and I was unable to formulate a plot for this chapter beyond the first few sentences. But, anyway, chapter 3._

Chapter 3

Annie headed swiftly for the door, behind her she could hear approaching shouting and her walk became a trot.

"Oi! Cartwright!" Called the voice as the words finally became clear. Spinning on her heel she came eye to eye with DC Skelton, he looked out of breath and red faced.

"Sir?" She said meekly, remembering earlier.

"There's not another female in the place and the Gov' needs a female officer in the interview room."

"'K." Annie breathed and followed after Chris.

"Y'know Cartwright…" Chris paused, breathed, "You coulda caused us a lot of bother earlier."

"Yes, I'm sure a WPC with concussion would of sir." She retorted but Chris didn't notice the sarcasm in her voice.

"In 'ere." He grunted, opening the door to the lost property room, and Annie walked in first, certain that Chris would attempt to ogle at her backside as she went past.

"Boss." Chris said to DCI Hunt. Hunt looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Took ya long enough." He said standing. Peering around the shelving Annie spotted a solitary female across the table from where the Gov' had been sitting. The Gov' noticed Annie and gave a quick smile.

"WPC Cartwright, glad you could join us." He turned to girl sitting at the table. "See, female officer, now, talk."

"I'll tell ya nownt." The girl said before spitting in the Gov's face. DCI Hunt raised his hand to strike but thought better of it, because of, or just when Annie gave a short gasp. The Gov' sat down, hands on the table. He then sighed and offered up the cigarette packet on the table to the girl.

"Fag?" He asked.

"Don't smoke." The girl said. Annie could see from the girl's movements, anger and clipped phrases that she was scared, terrified.

"Sir," Annie whispered to Chris who stood nearby, "Why's she here?"

"She was attacked, rapped we think."

"What!" Annie said too loudly and it made DCI Hunt turn.

"Can we help you with something?" Hunt demanded, and Annie looked at her feet, feeling stupid.

"May I have a private word sir?" Annie said gesturing just around the shelving.

"Sure, we'll be here all night anyway!" The last phrase was directed at the girl who gave a defiant stare in return.

"What is it Cartwright?" Hunt demanded. In the darkness, only inches barely away he seemed an imposing ogre, the same ogre, however, that she's worked with for years.

"What happened to that girl? DC Skelton tells me you think she was attacked, well, who is she, where did you find her?" Annie asked quietly.

"Don't know. She won't even give 'er name. I couldn't care less about what 'appened I just want to catch the guy that did it."

"She should be in a hospital! Look at her, she's shaking. Can't you tell the anger is a front, she scared of men?!"

"You talk to her then!" Annie was taken back by that. She would have asked that she should speak to her but she never expected him to agree, least of all suggest it.

"Sir."

Coming back round the shelving, the Gov' held back and stood by Chris as Annie approached the table, the girl looking up as she did so. She took the chair that was on the opposite side of the table to the girl and pulled it round so she was on a corner next to her. She placed her hands on the table and spoke.

"Want a drink?" Annie asked quietly, the girl shrugged.

"Can we have some water DC Skelton?" Annie asked, and Chris looked stunned but skulked away.

"Maybe a biscuit?" again a shrug, "Sir?" the Gov' gave a stare that would of burnt a hole in steel but left anyway.

"Right, they've gone." Annie said and to her surprise the girl burst into tears. Digging into her pocket Annie handed the girl a clean if old tissue. The girl took it and dabbed at her noise while tears ran down her face. After a while the worst of the crying had subsided and her breathing regular.

"My name's Annie, yours?" the girl looked up and sniffed.

"Sadie." She whispered, and gave another small sob, "Sadie Mathews."

"How old are you Sadie?" Annie asked slowly.

"S-s-even-seventeen." She stuttered. Annie felt like swearing. Seventeen! The Gov' should have known she was a minor just from looking.

"Are you parent's home? Grandparents?" Annie asked, and Sadie nodded.

"MAN-2438." She said and Annie jotted it down on the little used notepad that sat on the table. "Don't say, Don't say…" Sadie stammered.

"Don't say what Sadie?" Annie asked gently.

"Don't say, about the man. Don't…" Sadie said bursting into a fresh flood of tears.

"What did the man do?" Annie asked, she could bet on the answer but when it was confirmed she still couldn't believe it. Rape.

"Did you know the man?" Annie said. Sadie nodded, but held her hands up to her mouth and gave another sob.

"Sadie, I can only help so much if I don't have the name. Sadie please." But bad luck was on Annie's side as just then Chris reappeared with water and a plate of biscuits.

"What's happened in here?" Chris said, sitting down on a chair opposite the two females. Annie tried her best to ignore Chris' bold entrance and instead pushed to notepad and pen towards Sadie.

"Can you write it down for me? So he can't see." Annie nodded at Chris.

Sadie picked up the pencil with a shaking hand and pressed hard down on the paper making angular strokes. She then ripped the page out and after folding it handed it to Annie. Annie took it, and opened it. At the top, in Annie's handwriting was the telephone number, below, in child-like scratching, two worlds:

Step-father.

* * *

_Yep, you've had a longer chapter this time. Please review, comments as well as constructive criticism gladly welcomed. Now I'm on a roll chapter 4 will be up soon, but don't hold me to that. Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, and happy New Year one and all! I'm so pleased that there are people still interested in this fic despite the fact I haven't undated in a while. I will try and improve my spelling, punctuation and grammar (thanks goes to _bethamphetamine _for pointing it out, it's a thing I need to work on (I'm sure others have metioned it too!)). Also, I've noticed some embarrassingly obvious errors in earlier chapters, so I shall republish those entries soon._

_So, I've overcome my writer's block, here goes…_

Chapter 4

"Guv, please!" Annie chased DCI Hunt down the corridor.

"That's DCI Hunt to you, you off-duty plonk." Hunt retorted, turning on her, but stopping all the same.

"DCI Hunt, she needs medical care, you can't send her home!'

"If she doesn't press charges, or even talk, what can I do? Ay? Now go be a good little WPC and piss off." Hunt spat and Annie flinched.

"No sir." Annie muttered.

"I beg your pardon, you jumped up prozzer." Hunt fumed.

"Hay boss!" Chris called from down the corridor and Annie gave a shallow sigh of relief.

"What is it Chris!" Hunt snapped as the DC approached.

"Sadie's refusing to go home." Chris said.

"Well, charge her with wasting police time and throw her in a cell." Hunt said.

"Sir?" Chris looked shocked and looked to Annie for help.

"I'll take her to hospital." Annie said boldly. DCI Hunt looked almost ready to explode, he clenched his fists, then shook his head,

"Fine, Chris go with 'er."

Chris drove the unmarked police car while Annie and Sadie rode in the back.

"You like car games?" Chris directed the question at a still sobbing Sadie.

"Sir." Annie said shortly and Chris shrugged.

"What am I t' do? Like talking to a mute budgie."

"Chris, she's in shock not deaf."

Once they arrived at the hospital Annie sorted out the paperwork and called Sadie's home, she was pleased her grandmother answered, and asked her to come down to the hospital.

"Can you fill this in please?" The receptionist said, tapping with her pen the space where Annie was meant to fill in the date.

"Sorry, what's the date?" The receptionist quoted it to her, leaving out the year.

"What year?"

"You Doctor Who or something? Nineteen-seventy-three." The receptionist said before turning back to her filing.

Seventy-three. She'd assumed that it must have been earlier, it felt like it. But it was now, that is, this time of year when Sam Tyler first burst into her life.

Annie waited around for Sadie's grandmother while Chris opportunistically disappeared taking the car with him. Once everything was in order, and she had quietly explained what had happened to the nursing staff and Sadie's grandmother, she began the long walk home.

Annie got to the station late the next morning.

"Where've you been?" Phyllis asked as she sifted through the pile of papers on the desk.

"Comatose." Annie replied. Phyllis raised an eyebrow, "Bad dreams."

"Oh aye? Well love, get a motor on 'cos DCI Hunt wants a word with you." Annie groaned.

"Why can't I ever find what I need in this place?!" Phyllis exclaimed.

"What is it you're looking for?"

"Transfer documents." Annie stopped.

"For who?"

"New DI, he was meant to of arrived a week ago."

"What-" Annie began,

"Why are you standing around here? DCI Hunt'll have your guts for garters." Annie nodded and went to get changed quickly.

Annie, for the second time in two days walked across the CID. She walked slowly, head held high, trying to ignore the wolf-whistles coming from all sides. She rapped firmly on DCI Hunt's door and waited. She heard a voice within and so pushed the door open slowly.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Annie asked quietly and Hunt looked up from his morning scotch.

"Yeah." He said, pausing until Annie closed the door behind her. He offered her the seat across the desk from him and she nervously sat down.

"As far as the lads are concerned, you're here for a clip round the ear, but between you and me, you did some good work Cartwright. And I'm not one to compliment a bird, ever."

"Thank you sir."

"However, you've put me in a position where this lass'll only talk to you, goodness 'elp me, which means, and I can't believe the words are comin' out of my mouth, I need you on this case."

"Huh?"

"I've done some digging, the step-dad's done a runner and if that's not a sign of guilt I don't know what is. But, I need you to talk to the women, might help us find 'im."

There was another knock at the door and Phyllis stuck her head around.

"Sir, the new DI's here."

"Ta Phyllis." And with a sigh Phyllis left. "Now hop it Cartwright, I'll get you and this new DI to go to the hospital later. I can't spare useful staff at the moment." Annie ignored the obvious dig being made so nodded and left without a word.

"Strawberry milk and a wagon wheel please." Annie asked the dinner lady on duty.

"It's only ten thirty, love, can't be all that bad."

"Nah, guess not." Annie said forcing a smile before sitting down at one of the many empty tables. Behind her, the phone began to ring and even though there were several others in the room only she appeared to be bothered by it. After half a minute of ringing, Annie jumped up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said softly.

"Annie…" Annie's heart skipped a beat; she could here an electronic bleep skip in time with her heart for down the phone. "Annie, ahh, goodness Sam what am I doing?" It was the Guv.

"Just talk to her." Sam's voice said.

"Oh, yeah, err, get better Cartwright, no one knows how many sugars I like, and I'm sick of Sam being such a mope." Gene's voice said.

"Get well soon." Sam's voice said. There was a pause and then she could hear Sam's breath by her ear. Touching her face, she could feel the sensation of a kiss on her cheek.

"Sam, don't be such a puff."

"Who you phoning Cartwright?" Annie jumped and spun round to find Chris.

"N-no one. What's the new DI like?"

"Guv thinks he might be concussed, he could barely walk straight, and a PC says that 'e was in a crash."

"Shall I take a look?" Annie asked, Chris raised an eyebrow, "Fist aid training an' all." She said quickly.

"Ya may as well Cartwright." Chris said, but before he could continue Annie dashed off.

"Where's the new DI?" Annie asked DS Carling as she passed him in the hallway.

"How the 'ell should I know?" He paused, expecting Annie to vanish.

"Locker room direction." The DS said, clearly guessing at best. Annie thanked him and headed to the locker room as a good place to start. She got to the door, and felt like knocking, she didn't want to feel on the back foot. She laughed, that was one of Sam's expressions. She breathed in, and then pushed inside.

"Anyone here?" Annie called out. She stopped as she heard footsteps and turned.

* * *

_Ok, ok. Not my greatest piece of work, and it doesn't take a genius to see where I'm going with this I'm sure. Also I realise I'm messing with the cannon somewhat, but, well, we'll see… Now I've got my brain in gear I may actually be able to keep the promise of 'next chapter shall be soon'. We'll see. Please leave a comment or criticism, both are gladly received._


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeah, I'm really getting moving with this fic now, and I'm so very happy that it is picking up speed. Thank you to my reviewers of the last chapter, I'm grateful of your support!_

_Here we are, chapter 5…_

Chapter 5

She turned quickly to find herself staring into the eyes of a familiar face.

"Sam, I-" Annie breathed.

"Sorry, have we met?" Annie froze. Looking again she could see how the man in front of her looked exactly the same as her Sam, yet completely different. How he stood, the tone in his voice, something was missing from him that made him Sam. Annie realised there'd been silence for too long.

"Sorry, WPC Cartwright." She offered out a hand to him and he took it. It didn't feel like Sam.

"DI Tyler." The DI said with a flash of a smile, and a quick glance down at her chest, something she'd never seen Sam do. Ever.

"Err, DC Skelton said you needed looking at, car crash or something." Annie stuttered.

"Oh. Well, do your worse." DI Tyler said.

"Any double vision?" Annie asked feeling DI Tyler's head for lumps.

"A little."

"Loss of balance? Dizziness? Inexplicable time travel? Headaches?" Annie said.

"Sorry what was the third one?" DI Tyler asked.

"Headaches?" Annie said quickly but DI Tyler looked unconvinced. At that moment DCI Hunt burst in.

"Caw-blimey Cartwright, never took you as an opportunistic slag or I'd invite you to my office more." DCI Hunt laughed, noting with an arm wave the fact that Annie was still feeling around DI Tyler's head for bashes; she dropped her hands to her side, looking sheepish. To Annie's surprise DI Tyler laughed too.

"Anyway, I need you to take DI Tyler with you to the hospital."

"I'm all right." DI Tyler injected.

"I couldn't give a tart's furry cup whether half your brains are coming outta your ears, you've got work to do, as directed by me, the king of the jungle." DCI Hunt said, puffing up his chest.

"Sir." Annie and DI Tyler muttered as they headed out of the locker room.

Annie elected to drive to the hospital.

"So, sir, where are you from?" Annie asked, already guessing the answer.

"C division in Hyde. Nice, but I needed a change of scene." DI Tyler replied.

"I know what you mean." Annie muttered.

"So, get me up to speed with all this." DI Tyler said.

"Oh, well, last night a girl was-"

"No, no," DI Tyler cut in, "I know about the case, why is a plonk helping CID with a case of rape."

"How about some music, ay?" Annie said quickly, switching on the radio.

"Ugh, I hate that song." DI Tyler muttered as the radio blared out _Life on Mars_. Annie smiled, the more she was with this DI Tyler the more she knew it wasn't Sam.

Annie drove under a railway bridge and the radio was reduced to static. Within the white noise she could hear a bleeping and she swallowed hard.

"Are you alright?" DI Tyler asked as the came out from under the bridge and the song resumed.

"Yeah, hunky dory, sir."

The pair arrived at the hospital and Annie let DI Tyler walk ahead. She watched his movements, decisive without an air of disbelief.

'You have the look of a man who accepts what he sees because he is expecting to wake up.' That was a quote Sam had once told her, from a film she'd never seen. The tables had turned and now DI Tyler was secure in the knowledge of the world, where as Annie was expecting to wake from the dream.

Annie asked to see Sadie and after bother herself and DI Tyler flashed their credentials the receptionist let them through. Annie again let DI Tyler lead and she had a horrible suspicion that if she walked in front he'd be fixated with her backside. DI Tyler opened the ward door, there where several other occupied beds, all of whom where elderly females. In the far corner one bed was screened off from the rest and Annie guessed that that must be it.

"Sadie?" Annie said gently, looking around the curtain and the girl looked up. She was dressed in a hospital gown and was reading a children's book, _What Katie did_. Sadie said nothing.

"This is DI Tyler, he's here to help." Annie said and Sadie cocked her head to one side.

"Yeah, sure." She snapped.

"Show her your badge, sir." Annie said turning to DI Tyler and he obliged.

"Sadie, I need to ask you some questions if we're going to find the man who hurt you." Annie sat down by Sadie's bed and for the first time Annie noticed Sadie was wired up to a drip. Annie rubbed the back of Sadie's hand, feeling the IV and Sadie flinched.

"I don't know why." Sadie nodded at the IV, "They took my blood, and then gave me all these drugs. The morphine's meant to help me sleep." Sadie said, for the first time looking away from the book.

"They gave me this to read, but…" Sadie gave a whimper and Annie took Sadie's hand in her's.

"Will you help us Sadie. He hurt you and we need to keep him in a place where he can't get to you or anyone else." Annie said.

"Not while he's here." Sadie said, pointing at DI Tyler.

"Sir?" Annie asked, and DI Tyler skulked away.

"Lets start at the beginning, what did you have for breakfast yesterday…"

"You spend, _how much_ _time_?!" DCI Hunt demanded when Annie and DI Tyler got back to the station several hours later.

"I felt that it was in our best interest to not have her rush and miss important details out. We now have a name, a work place and last known home address for the step-father."

"That wasn't the question Cartwright. My question is why did you spend hours talking about what colour socks she wore!"

"Because I didn't feel right forcing her into the conversation. She's a frightened young girl who needs understanding."

"Tyler, go arrange some paperclips, I'll deal with the plonk." DI Tyler nodded and left DCI Hunt's office.

"You got a name?" DCI Hunt asked.

"Yes, Shane Walker, a bricklayer." Annie handed him a piece of paper.

"Good, well, 'op it back to your own floor love, leave it to the boys." DCI Hunt said dismissively.

"Yessir." Annie muttered before leaving.

"Well what did you expect Annie, love." Phyllis was quick to comfort Annie when she came back downstairs.

"I know 'im," Annie said, "Both of 'em and they're nothing like what I knew 'em like." Annie muttered and Phyllis looked confused. Well, how was she meant to explain that in the future or some version of it, there was a Sam Tyler who had just moved in with her and a Gene Hunt who gave her respect and valued her on the team (even if that had taken nearly a year to achieve)? Suddenly the desk phone rang and Phyllis answered. She gave a grunt for a reply and hung up.

"Can't men do anything themselves? The kettle's broken upstairs and DCI Hunt wants a cuppa."

"I'll get it." Annie said, feeling as though she may as well be useful.

Minutes later Annie was once again knocking at DCI Hunt's door.

"Yeah." Came a voice.

"Tea sir, white, two sugars." Annie said bringing it in, "And a plate of bourbons." She continued, putting both items down on a narrow strip of clear desk space.

"Ah, darling you made my day." DCI Hunt said with a smile, only a slight one, but still a smile. "Not even Chris gets it right, and he's been making me tea since he joined CID."

"Your welcome sir."

"Now go do some work, WPC Cartwright." DCI Hunt called at her back. Annie smiled a little, that was the first time anyone from CID had included her work title when they said her name.

Annie got home later than she'd meant to. She'd managed to lose her appetite so curled up on her settee instead. She thought of all the eccentric things Sam did when he 'saw things'. Radios, phone calls, the television. She paused. She'd heard _bleeping_ when the radio had dissolved to static in the car. She followed her logic and turned on the TV, switching it to an un-tuned channel and turning up the sound.

She waited, and waited until the dentist drill of sound burrowed right into her psyche. Nothing. She moved to turn the TV off when suddenly the screen switched to the test card. Annie was so tired she didn't notice something was missing from the scene. Behind her she heard breathing.

* * *

_Dun, dun duunnnn! Tune in next time for part 6 of _Hunky Dory_ where things are bound to get psychological. Oh, yeah, I put in the 'I don't give a tarts furry cup…' line in as a mini in-joke as I included it in my last CID member through time fic _The Gene Genie _(yeah, I'm plugging my own fics in other fics I'm writing). Please review; all comments and criticisms are gladly received._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys. Thank you to all who read (and reviewed) my last chapter. Since it's taken ages for me to post this chapter it's a little longer than normal to make up for it. So time for things to get weird…_

Chapter 6

Annie turned with a start only to find no one behind her. She breathed a shuddering sigh of relief and moved to stand up.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice said and Annie cried out, falling back down onto the floor.

"W-w-who?" Annie stammered. A girl in a red dress walked into her line of vision, she was cuddling a clown doll.

"Sam never told you."

"Told me what?" Annie said shrinking into herself.

"I'm his only friend. Why are you his friend Annie? I'm his bestest friend."

"You?" Annie could think of nothing better to say. The girl had a malice about her that she couldn't put her finger on, a haunting innocence that frightened the life out of her. The girl giggled dryly.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, this Mr Tyler is not yours at all." She said. Annie cowered still as the girl got even closer. She leaned into Annie's face and parted her lips as if to whisper.

"When, oh when, will it all end? Now I'm your only friend."

Annie was awoken by her own intake of breath. She sat in the dark, slumped up against her settee. The only light came from the television, the test card girl firmly back in her place.

"Stay there." Annie directed her words at the television screen before quickly switching it off, and staggering to bed.

Annie was surprised that she made it in early the next day. She passed DCI Hunt in the corridor and thought about saying something but decided against in, although she was sure he gave her a short nod as a greeting. Annie got changed into her uniform and went up to the women's department. It was a few minutes yet before she'd have to be downstairs to cover for Phyllis on the desk and so she used the time to make a quick phone call.

"Hello Operator." Said the voice down the line.

"I'd like to connect to a Hyde number, police station of C Division."

"Hyde 2612, love," Annie scribbled down the number, "Connecting."

It had occurred to Annie in the small hours of that morning, as she tried to go to sleep yet at the same time wishing not to dream, that Sam had come from Hyde to spy on A Division, even though, well, she wasn't even going to try and understand what happened in the end, but Annie guessed that if this DI Tyler was from Hyde, he may really be there with the malicious intent of bringing down DCI Hunt once and for all.

"C Division police station." Said a male voice from down the line.

"Hello, yes, can you tell me if a Detective Sam Tyler worked in you station recently."

"Tyler? No love, we had a Sam Williams, but he's just transferred to Manchester."

"Oh, that must be who they meant." Annie said quickly, fabricating a story in her head for the reason for asking just in case it was required.

"I'll give you the number if you like," And the male voice proceeded to quote A Division's number at her.

"Thank you sir, goodbye."

Annie's mind was reeling; it was all beginning to sound far to MI5 or some such nonsense. She headed down to the desk to relieve Phyllis. The radio was on next to her, turned to the local station.

"Good morning and here is the news." Annie sighed; she wondered whether her memory was good enough to recall the news from the same day when she first heard it. The whole experience was making her head hurt.

"Annie." Said a male voice behind her, and thinking it was the radio she spun around and exclaimed "Sam!"

"No, Chris." DC Skelton said, and Annie blushed, "Anyway Cartwright, I was wondering if you do a job for me."

"Yessir." Annie said.

"Great, can you phone this prison," He handed her a piece of paper, "and ask for the Governor, DCI Hunt wants to have the file for prisoner Jacobs sent down." Annie glanced at the paper and nodded.

"I'd do it myself, but DI Tyler's got me re-evaluating old case files or something." Chris said before walking off.

_Case files_, Annie mused, _the first place anyone would look when they wanted to work out how a department operated._

The news was nearly finished on the radio and the entrance hall was deserted.

"Did I tell you the one about," The presenter began his anecdote but it cut to static, Annie fiddled with the knobs to retune it,

"Did I tell you about what really happened before the train blag?" It was Sam's voice and Annie's blood ran cold.

"Shut up Sam, there's better things to talk about than that." It was the Guv's voice.

"No, no, what did really happen." Annie pleaded to the set. Hadn't Sam always said he had to work out the reason he was there before he'd get home?

"Yeah, ok Gene."

"Don't you start making a habit of calling me that."

"Annie, I got a ring today. I borrowed one of your rings to get the size. I hope you don't mind, anyway,"

"I've gotta be off now Sam."

"Fine, see you later Guv'."

"Better. Bye Annie." Annie could here slight footfalls in the background.

"He's gone. You can keep the ring for safe keeping hay?" as Sam said it, Annie could feel a sensation around her finger and she looked down, to see nothing.

"Annie Cartwright, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Goodness yes!" Annie jumped up just as DCI Hunt came down to stairs.

"Careful Cartwright, you might hurt yourself." Annie didn't think she had enough blood to blush more than she did before.

"Westham beat Sheffield Wednesday." Annie blurted out, knowing it be something DCI Hunt could relate to, more so than if she'd said something about a new flick at the cinema with Roger Moore in.

"I didn't know you where a football fan."

"I didn't either." Annie muttered to herself as DCI Hunt walked away.

Annie arrived home later still flustered from the day's irregularities. Annie slumped down on the settee and closed her eyes.

"Shame, isn't it?" A voice said and Annie looked around. The Test Card girl was sitting on her sideboard swinging her legs.

"Go away." Annie said, closing her eyes tight.

"Shame that Sammy didn't tell you. It's a shame. Shame he had to ask only a body to marry him. It's a shame. Isn't it a shame Annie?" Suddenly Annie felt the anger boil inside her. She leapt up and turned on the girl.

"How could he be so stupid! Why did he ask, why didn't he say?!" She clenched her fists and looked up, "I'm stuck here Sam, and it's all your fault!"

* * *

_Well that's it for another chapter. Please review, all comments and critique gladly welcomed._


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all, my apologies for not updating sooner but writers block hit so to speak with this fic and I ended up writing a load of unrelated stuff instead!_

_But anyway,_

Chapter 7

Annie regretted her words the moment she spoke them. How could she accuse him of that? She knew it wasn't his fault that he didn't tell her about what happened with Morgan, nor was it his fault she was stuck there anyway. Annie sat down heavily and The Test Card Girl looked up.

"He can here you." She said softly. Annie heard a buzz as the TV screen suddenly came to life. The image was blurred, like looking through half open eyes, in the centre of the screen was the fuzzy outline of a recognisable figure.

"Annie?" Sam's voice said.

"No, no, I didn't mean it!" Annie yelled back, and through the TV she could here a muffled moan that she guessed was her own voice.

"I love you Sam Tyler, get me out of here!" Annie called; she heard one distinct sound that she was sure she made, the only word that mattered, Sam.

The room became black and a light glowed ahead of her, she heard Sam's voice called,

"I need a Doctor, she's coming round!"

"Yes, please yes." Annie begged, the Girl stood behind her and took Annie's hand, it was cold.

"You can't go yet, else the demons inside your head will only leave when you're dead." The Girl said and the light began to fade.

"Annie?" Sam's voice asked from the TV. She was back in her room, sobbing.

"It's a good sign Mr Tyler, she's getting stronger, keep talking to her." A male voice said.

"Thank you Doctor." Sam said. Annie could feel the sensation of Sam taking her hand,

"Do you remember the first day we met?" Sam said, and began systematically telling his tale, starting with the day he fell into her life.

That night Annie dreamt about Sam. In her dream he sat opposite her in _The Railway Arms_ telling his tale, and every time he asked her a question she tried to reply in time, only to be cut down by the next part of the story. On waking Annie could still hear his voice in the back of her mind like a conscience. Annie took it as a good sign that she'd be waking soon, as if her connection with her real world was stronger, and the thought brightened her mood considerably until she saw him.

"Good morning sir." Annie said through gritted teeth to DI Tyler as he walked past her in the corridor.

"Cartwright." DI Tyler acknowledged her tonelessly.

_I know who you are,_ Annie thought, _I know why you're here_. And the thought made her determined to do something about it.

"WPC Cartwright, Tyler, make y'self useful." A voice behind Annie called and Annie turned to find DCI Hunt approaching double time towards them.

"Yessir." Annie said and followed after him into the _Lost and Found_. DI Tyler walked in behind and out of the corner of her eye she was sure she saw him start a tape player recording.

The light was dim and a space had been cleared leaving only a chair. Sitting on the chair was a man, blooded about the nose and hunched forward.

"Shane Walker." DCI Hunt said, "Ready for round two?" He said swinging his fist but stopping short as Annie gave a small cry of horror.

"Is this upsetting you love?" DCI Hunt asked viciously turning to her,

"No sir, it just looks like he's got a broken nose, I should take a look." Annie said and DCI Hunt shrugged,

"Fine," He whispered into her ear, "We'll play good cop, bad cop."

Annie took the man's head in her hands and looked at him carefully. Seeing his eyes she was suddenly filled with anger. He had the look of a man who knew he was crewel and heartless, and accepted it. Annie touched his nose and he didn't flinch.

"He's fine." Annie said standing, trying to keep her voice level.

"Good." DCI Hunt said before taking a swing at Shane that hit home with a crack against his jaw.

"You raped a minor. A girl in your care." DCI Hunt yelled, livid, "You either admit it, or I'll beat the life out of ya."

Shane looked up momentarily and spat on the ground. Annie had to look away as DCI Hunt slapped Shane around the face so hard he fell of the chair.

"Hunt, you're using unnecessary physical force with that man by hitting him to the floor." DI Tyler said and Annie was certain that it was for the tape player's sake.

"It's nothing more than he deserves." DCI Hunt said dragging Shane back onto the chair. DCI Hunt raised his fist for another swing.

"Wait," Annie said, suddenly brave, "Wait." She said again, unable to think of what else to say.

"You want a go? Be my guest, love." DCI Hunt said gesturing in Shane's direction.

Annie knelt down in front of Shame looking up and making contact with his eyes, he looked away.

"She was seventeen, Shane. She liked chatting with her friends and listening to music and you took it away from her. You saw her as innocent, the most wonderful thing in the world, but she's not anymore." Annie whispered just loud enough so that DCI Hunt could hear. Shane said nothing and Annie continued,

"She was what you never where. She lived in childhood and being with her made you part of that again. But it didn't, did it? You destroyed what she was."

"Yes." Shane said in a low voice, and DCI Hunt cut in,

"What was that?"

"I said, yes, you deaf? I did it, alright. I loved her, my little girl." Shane began to sob.

"Well she don't love _you_ no more, get him out of here." DCI Hunt commanded and DI Tyler sprung into action and took Shane out of the room.

DCI Hunt turned to Annie and she was certain he smiled.

"Good job, WPC Cartwright, you clearly learnt from someone good."

Annie gave a smile, "I learnt from the best." Annie said, and DCI Hunt gave a grunt,

"Well, I'd like to meet him; he'd be a good addition to my team, better than this DI Tyler the ponce." DCI Hunt turned and left and Annie had to use all her might to stop herself from laughing. In the back of her mind, Annie could here the voice of her great teacher, Sam, continue his tale, she stood for a second to listen,

"Annie, you know that I was sent by Morgan to bring down Gene, and well, I couldn't go through with it. But he'd asked me for the evidence, but in the end he wanted everyone dead by Gene's hand, or something like that. I was a fool to believe it all really. Anyway, enough of that,"

"No, no, not 'enough of that'." Annie whispered frantically. She turned and saw the tape recorder, it was still running, DI Tyler had forgotten the tape. Suddenly she knew what to do. She stopped the recorder, and pocketed the tape.

* * *

_Once again, sorry for the long wait. All comments and critique greatly received._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hay everyone, I'd just like to say before I get underway that I am very grateful for all the support that I have received with this fic, and I apologise, but this is the last chapter! But, it's quite long as I shall take all the time I need to wrap it all up and give a neat conclusion to this fan fiction._

Chapter 8

Annie went out on duty with a faint smile on her face. She passed DCI Hunt and DI Tyler in the entrance way having a heated argument and she slowed her walking pace to listen.

"I don't care if you think that namby-pamby talking is the way forward, we got results didn't we?"

"Yes, with help from that plonk." DI Tyler spat, and Annie flinched.

"That 'plonk' as you so eloquently put it, is a far better copper than you are, 'cos she got results."

"So what price are you willing to pay for 'results' Hunt?"

Annie heard a thud and exclamation behind her, and turned to see that DCI Hunt had punched DI Tyler square in the stomach.

"You, do, not, question my methods." DCI Hunt said, then noticed Annie and gave a flash of a smile, "One more for you to check over love." He said before leaving. Annie looked down at DI Tyler who was doubled over in pain; she felt a pang of guilt but no more and quickly left.

Annie found DCI Hunt waiting for her on the steps outside.

"I don't want you getting any ideas, I know you 'eard what I said."

"None sir." Annie said before heading off.

"When you get back, WPC Cartwright, I expect one of your cups of tea."

"Yessir!" Annie said, before turning away and grinning so hard it made her checks hurt.

When Annie got back she found most of the station deserted. The sun was already beginning to get low in the sky, elongating the shadows of people and buildings. When Annie got to the CID with DCI Hunt's cup of tea she found it darker than ever, and completely deserted. She could see a desk light on in DCI Hunt's office and so she strolled over and knocked on the door. DCI Hunt gave a reply and Annie walked in.

"Cup of tea, sir. Where is everyone?" Annie asked and DCI Hunt looked up from his paperwork.

"United match, I let them all go early. Including that ponce, Tyler. I could have guessed he'd be a red." DCI Hunt looked back down at his paperwork.

"I'll go then sir?" Annie asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, love, you may as well knock off now." DCI Hunt said, and Annie turned to the door and he called to her back, "Thanks for the tea, Annie." DCI Hunt seemed to test out the name as he said it.

"Anytime sir."

As Annie headed to leave a thought struck her and she headed over to DI Tyler's desk. It was easy to locate as it was by far the neatest and least cluttered of all the surfaces in the whole of the CID. Working methodically she quickly sifted through all the paperwork on the desk, finding nothing that looked like a report of sorts she came to the desk draw. It was locked.

"Now if I was DI Tyler or Sam for that matter…" Annie whispered to herself, trying to work out where DI Tyler would keep a key. Sitting on the desk was a cassette tape, opening it, she found the tiny key wedged in with the tape.

_No one would look there, if they never recorded anything_. Annie thought to herself as she unlocked the desk draw. She examined the tape, it was half way through already and label on the tape said, 'evidence'. Annie suspected that this would be a tape of similar content to the one she now had carefully locked away in her locker. She still worried as to how long it would take before DI Tyler noticed that the tape from the recorder was gone.

She then turned her attention to the papers in the draw. She leafed through several files quickly until she came across an unmarked file with an elastic band around it. A covering letter inside was addressed to,

"DCI Morgan." Annie whispered to herself, that clinched it, Morgan was the architect behind her entrapment just like Sam's. Sam. He was back again, talking away. He had started to tell her stories now of the twenty first century. In a way, she wished he wouldn't, it made it all the more clear that her Sam, her DI Tyler wasn't from the same 'time' as she was. The thought made her head hurt.

Annie heard footsteps approaching the CID door, and Annie quickly gathered up the paperwork quickly and put the elastic band back around the file, before locking the draw and placing the key in a now empty tape box. She looked around for a reason to be there and snatched up the letters in the out-mail box to hide the file and tape in her hand as well as a mug that was sitting on Chris' desk. As bad luck would have it, the man who walked into the CID was DI Tyler. To start with he didn't notice her in the poor light; spotting her he gave a jolt of surprise.

"Cartwright, lost again?" DI Tyler said, she guessed that it had become a talking point in _The Railway Arms_, that she seemed to be in and out of CID a lot lately.

"Just tiding round, sir." Annie said quickly before heading to the door.

"I'm sure." DI Tyler said and for a horrible moment Annie thought she'd been caught. Sam looked away and headed towards his desk. Once Annie was through the CID's door, she discarded the mug and letters on a cabinet nearby before heading to the locker room to get the other tape. While there she changed out of her uniform jacket and tie, and put on her suede coat. She adjusted her hair and pulled out the chain of Sam's St. Christopher so it lay on top of her shirt. She collected up the file and two tapes and quickly headed out, wondering, now, what on Earth she was going to do with the information. She'd think of something, but before then, she needed to get as quickly away from A Division as possible.

Annie headed out into the corridor just at the moment when an angered grown came from CID. Annie ran. She headed for the stairs. She was too slow to out run him, so she'd have to be smart. She headed up instead of down, hoping that he would think she'd head in the latter direction. After two flights she heard a door open and bang below her. She dived through the door into the corridor and cursed with the language of DCI Hunt and the door gave a loud resounding bang. Running down to the end of the corridor she realised she'd run out of building, all that was left was the fire escape that lead to the roof. As she headed up the fire exit stairs she slipped and her hand landed in a fire bucket full of sand. She nearly laughed at the irony as she scrambled to her feet and continued to head upwards.

The wind whistled around her ears as she stood atop A Division. She held the file into her close, the plastic of the tapes where slippery with sweat from her hands. Long shadows stretched from the sun to the other horizon. The sky was a deep pink with muted blues, and oranges that tipped the clouds. It was a beautiful sight, but Annie knew she had no where else to run.

"Annie, it when back there for a time, I'll tell you properly sometime," Sam's voice filled her ears; she closed her eyes and turned towards the warmth of the setting sun. "I came back, because, I couldn't leave you, because I couldn't feel. I stood on top of A Division, I thought of the time you stopped me jumping, but you weren't there, and that's why, that was why I jumped."

"Cartwright!" DI Tyler's voice cut over Sam's and Annie started.

"I know who you are, DI Williams!" Annie called.

"Oh do you now? Do you know why I'm here then?"

"To bring down DCI Hunt, to bring us all down, make us criminals or worse." Annie called to him, stepping back as he approached.

"How clever of a plonk." DI William's voice dripped with sarcasm that he savoured with every word he said. Annie could no longer think of him as DI Tyler. He was nothing like her Sam, not an inch of him.

"Smarter than you." DI William and Annie turned to find DCI Hunt standing by the fire escape.

"How nice of you to join us DCI Hunt. I was just in the process of retrieving some paperwork of mine." DI Williams said pacing towards Annie, forcing her the back closer and closer to the edge.

"What's all this about Annie?" DCI Hunt asked, perplexed.

"His name is Williams, not Tyler. He's been sent by DCI Morgan of C Division Hyde to bring down you are your department sir!" Annie said flustered.

"You believe the testimony of a plonk?" DI Williams asked and DCI Hunt narrowed his eyes.

"More than I'd believe yours." DCI Hunt advanced towards DI Williams but the DI was too quick this time and with astounding strength and speed, DI Williams brought DCI Hunt down with a thud.

"Sir!" Annie exclaimed.

"And now for you, I think." DI Williams said. He lunged towards her, ripping the file out of her hand. He slapped her hard across the face and Annie fell with a thud. DI Williams placed the tapes and file down on the floor, the wind ruffled with pages held down the elastic band as the wind began to rise.

DI Williams pulled Annie to her feet and dragged her to the railing. He man-handed her through and stood her on the edge of the building, looking down. Annie had a nauseating ripple of Déjà vu run through her.

"Take a good look, because that's where all of you are going." DI Williams said and Annie spat at him. DI Williams raised his hand to strike her but stopped as he heard DCI Hunt call out,

"Don't lay a finger on 'er." He said, staggering to his feet.

"I'd expect you to be more of the type." DI Williams retorted.

"Bastard!" DCI Hunt said, jumping the railing and landing a punch in DI Williams' stomach. DI Williams staggered backwards. He knocked into Annie who gave a cry as she slipped.

"Annie!" DCI Hunt called, DI Williams turned and grabbed her hand as she fell. Her feet and knees slammed into the side of the building. Annie looked up at DI Williams.

"Sir, please." Annie begged, clawing at the ledge with her free hand. DCI Hunt moved to help Annie but wasn't quick enough. DI Williams gave Annie as small smile,

"I can't hold her." He exclaimed, before deliberately letting go.

"Annie!" DCI Hunt called as she fell. He turned and punched DI Williams across the jaw and the DI collapsed in heap on the floor, clutching his jaw. DCI Hunt gathered up the file and ran as fast as he could down stairs.

"Annie!" A crowd had gathered outside, each person was calling her name over and over again, some of the voices seemed in her head, others like the blend of two voices, some she didn't recognise. DCI Hunt barged through the crowd and knelt down by her. She could just about make him out through her blurred vision.

"Annie, it's ok. Stay with us." Annie felt the Guv's cold hands touch her neck, checking for a pulse. "You did good. Stay with us Annie. Annie. Annie?"

"Annie?"

Annie could hear her name being called as if from a distance. The sound came closer and seemed to whirl around her head then leave again before the word began again. Annie tried to place the sound and give a name to the voice.

"Sir?" Annie said, guessing at who it could be.

"Annie, it's Sam." At that Annie's eyes flew open and she realised where she was.

"Sam!" Sam rushed to her side and embraced her. "Oh Sam." Annie whispered. She breathed in the smell of his aftershave and the leather of his jacket and chocked back a sob.

"Annie, are you ok?" Sam asked pushing her away a little to look at her. Annie looked at him as he sat there, she could see how the man in front of her looked exactly the same as DI Williams, yet completely different.

"You're Sam, you're my Sam." Annie sobbed with happiness, throwing her arms around him.

They sat for a while in silence, holding each other. Annie wiped a hand across her eyes and gave a sniff. As she did so she felt the scratch of metal, and noticed the ring on her hand, a single solitaire. Annie slipped off the ring, and leaning away from Sam held it in front of his face,

"Ask be again, because you couldn't hear my reply first time." Annie said and Sam looked confused by nodded.

"Annie Cartwright, will you marry me?" Sam barely got the last word out as she kissed him passionately.

"Yes."

After a long, long week Annie was finally released from hospital. Annie got ready for her first day back, with as much fear as when she'd first started in CID. Sam stood next to her before they left and gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's ok." Sam said and gave her a reassuring peck on the cheek. Annie gave a smile before they left.

Annie gave a sheepish grin as she walked into CID, everyone stopped working and turned. Most gave her a smile, some clapped, Chris bashfully nudged her with an elbow muttering words of congratulations and Ray gave her an ungentlemanly pinch on the bottom. It felt good to be back. Sam walked ahead of her and they stood before Gene Hunt.

"Sir." Annie said, and the Guv gave a nod.

"Congratulations Annie." Annie held out her hand to shake his hand, to her surprise she took her in his arms and gave her a bear hug. Releasing her, he gave a slight embarrassed cough, "Glad you're back. You won't believe 'ow much moaning Tyler did while you where away."

"Ta Guv." Sam said, he tapped Annie on the shoulder and presented her with a tin full of coins, "Apparently the drinks are on you."

Later in _The Railways Arms_, surrounded by more people than Annie thought where possible to fit into the pub, Annie and Sam sat in one of the snugs in the corner. Gene had gone to get another round of drink, although Annie was paying. Sam looked at Annie quizzically.

"Why did you say 'sir' when you first woke up?" Sam asked, and Annie blushed a little.

"I thought you where DCI Hunt." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you go, Annie?"

"It's a long story." Annie said thoughtfully. Gene returned with the drinks and sat down heavily.

"We've got all night." Sam said. Annie looked at the two men opposite her and smiled.

"I guess so." Annie said, taking a sip of her fresh gin and tonic, "I suppose it began when I was in that car crash and I woke up. It was so strange, everything was the same but a little bit different…"

Arrogant as it was, Annie wondered, as she told her tale, if somewhere, elsewhere, that other CID was doing fine without her.

* * *

_Thank you one and all for reading this fic. Please, please review as I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing right or wrong. I don't really have another project coming up as inspiration has escaped me, so watch this space as inspiration may return! I have enjoyed writing this fic and it has been a labour of love. Anyway, thank you once again for reading._


End file.
